worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Fischbach I
King Edmund Fischbach I (941-977) was a Human man and twenty-eighth King of Cartham, ruling from 961 until the Ambersight Queen Ceiridwen took over in 976. Known for his piety, Edmund was a priest as well as a king. He was the eldest son of King Arthur Fischbach V and his wife, Victoria Drake. Edmund, during his reign, was beloved by his people. He loved the smallfolk and the Goddess in equal parts, but imprisoned his own sisters and daughters. Some remember him as a great and holy man and praise him for his contributions to the Great Temple of Gloriana, for forging peace with the Djannir Empire, his mercy, and his many acts of charity. Others are less impressed by him, believing him to be overzealous, weak, and foolish. The Great Temple in Cartham City features a statue of him. Biography Early life Edmund was born in 941 as the first son of King Arthur Fischbach V and his wife, Victoria Drake. Upon the death of his father in 961, Edmund was crowned king and ascended the throne. Reign Edmund immediately made a name for himself as a merciful and forgiving king, freeing those who had been imprisoned on accusations that they were conspiring against his father. Though the prisoners were meant for execution, Edmund pardoned them and publicly forgave them, despite outcry from his lords and the Royal Council. Many similar acts of piety and forgiveness occurred throughout his reign. On March 10, 963, Edmund married Alianor Wykeham. He was apparently reluctant to consummate the marriage, though they had a son, Asher, approximately nine months after their wedding. Edmund became famous for walking into the Desert of Seven Sands to the new Djanni capital of El-Umara barefoot and clad in sackcloth. His safe arrival in the Djanni capital was considered the first miracle of his reign. He forged a peace with the Djanni Aba, which was considered the second miracle. Edmund refused the Aba's offer of a Griffin ride back to Cartham City. The Aba made efforts to ensure that Edmund would be met with hospitality on his way back on foot. Upon his return to Cartham City, Edmund placed his sisters, Victoria, Alice, Helena, Luanda, and Beatrix, in their "Court of Beauty" in the Royal Castle, later called the Maidenvault. His daughters Luanda, Victoria, and Malkyn, would later join their aunts in the maidenvault. Edmund wanted to preserve the innocence of his sisters and daughters from the wickedness of the world, and from the lusts of men, and prevent them from tempting the men at court with carnal thoughts. There were people who wondered if Edmund feared the beauty of his sisters and daughters on his own behalf. Many protested the idea, including his wife, brothers, the princesses themselves, and other members at court, but Edmund would not relent. The women were kept in comfortable confinement. Lords and knights would send other maidens to the maidenvault to gain favor with Edmund. Edmund next decreed prostitution to be outlawed in Cartham City, putting more than a thousand whores and their children out of the city. This was heavily protested, but Edmund refused to listen and closed his eyes to the unrest that followed. He busied himself with building a new temple, which he claimed to have seen in a vision. The construction of this great temple would not be completed until years after Edmund's death. The smallfolk loved Edmund, as the king emptied the Royal Treasury regularly for his charitable acts. Edmund's erratic decisions made his lords uneasy. The high priestess enjoyed increasing influence over the king. Edmund earned the contempt of several lords by forcing Lord Leofrick Derwent to wash the feet of a leper. He tried to replace messenger ravens with doves. He granted tax exemption to lords who protected their daughters' virtue through chastity belts. He also had many books burned. Towards the end of his reign, Edmund would fast to the point of fainting to tame the lusts that shamed him. When Queen Ceiridwen attacked the city in 976, he took to fasting and prayer, believing the Goddess would save him and his people. He was held captive in his own dungeons, though Ceiridwen found him "funny" and offered him ample food and drink, which he turned away in favor of bread and water. One evening he collapsed, and would not wake. History says Edmund starved himself to death by the prolonged fasting to cleanse himself of lust and repentance for Ceiridwen, but some believe he was poisoned by the Ambersight queen. Physical appearance Edmund was very thin (due to his repeated fasts) and frail-looking. He had a gentle, almost beatific smile, and a reedy voice. He wore a long beard. His crown was made of flowers and vines. Personality & traits Edmund was a peaceful, devoted, and pious man. Not a martial man, his favorite "weapon" was prayer. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Married Individuals Category:10th century births Category:10th century deaths Category:House Fischbach